mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
War of Equestria 3
AQUI EL CAPITULO 4 disfrutenlo me costo mucho pero aqui esta War of Equestria capitulo 4 la guerra continua rainbow se encontraba volando lo mas rápido posible para llegar a poniville scootaloo se avía cansado y rainbow la llevaba en su lomo rainbow: ya casi llegamos scoot.. a scoot cuando rainbow la vio esta dormida rainbow:eso es descansa as visto muchas cosas hoy(demasiadas cosas pensó rainbow) en dunkle klinge dark pride:todo va según lo planeado pronto su poder será nuestro groken:mi señor las fuerzas han comenzado a moverse y.. dark pride: perfecto yo iré también mi ejercito me necesita groken:mi señor creo que.. dark pride: si tan preocupado estas vendrás con migo groken después de todo eres un poni de tierra que pueda usar magia sin ser un unicornio groke:es sierto dark pride: pues bien estoy ansioso de ver a mi querida prima a la cara y arrancare a cabeza en otro parte berserker: poniville estoy ansioso de ir a poniville poniville (recuerdo) ???:mírenlo es una basura ???:si tiene las alas deformes ???:es un error de la naturaleza (rotura de recuerdo) ???:krins que hiciste por..que..te CORTASTE LAS ALAS!!! krins:yo no soy krins yo soy berserker!!! (los ojos de krins brillaron con un rojo incandescente prenotaron y e recuerdo desapareció solado: señor berserker berserker: que sucede soldado: estamos cerca de poniville berserker: ¡¡POR FIN PONIVILLE ¡!(dijo con furia y con los ojos brillándole con un rojo incandescente pero a la ves como si tuviera ansias de llegar) thumb|Berserker en poniville twilight: como va todo solado soldado: todo bien ni rastro del enemigo twilight: perfecto en eso rainbow llego rainbow: ola chicas todas:rainbow!! applejack:no te hemos visto en dos días rainbow:lo siento chicas por cierto podría llevar a scoot dentro del castillo twilight: claro se ve muy cansada applejack:a se me olvidaba toma esto rainbow: who una armadura espera ahora que me doy cuenta todas tienen una armadura applejack: si debemos estar listas para pelear rainbow:c cierto y pinkie en eso pinkie yego i abraso fuertemente a rainbow pinkie:oh dashie te extrañe rainbow: ola pinkie(dijo rainbow un poco asfixiada) pinkie:te juro que cuando esta guerra acabe are una súper fantavulosa fiesta rainbow:claro la esperare con anseas aora si me disculpas devo ponerme esta increible armadura pinke:uh rainbow te acompaño tengo algo que decirte rainbow: claro vamos dentro del castillo rainbow: bien pinkie que serias desarme(dijo rainbow mientras se ponía su armadura) pinkie: veras nos conocemos ase mucho y se que tu eres una de mis mejores amigas..y..y no inporta lo que te diga no quiero que odies(dijo pinkie con vos temblorosa) rainbow:oh pinkie no importa lo que medias nunca te odiare pinkie: yo..yo te.. a.. en eso se escuchó un estruendo rainbow: pero que fue eso después me dices eso pinkie parece que ay problemas cuando rainbow y pinkie salieron vieron una casa en llamas rainbow: chicas que sucede twilight: nos atacan!! Soldado reúna las tropas soldado:si todos reu.... en eso un poni con una armadura acorazada cayó del cielo y mato al soldado aplastándolo era berseker twilight: pero que!!! berserker:¡¡¡¡POR FIN PONIVILLE MI DULSE HOGAR AAAAHHHHH!!!! (dijo berseker con ira mientras su armadura acorazada brillaba con un color rojo) rainbow: que esta berserker:¡¡¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!!! A TODOS(dijo mientras su armadura brillaba y Asia temblar la tierra) en eso berseker dio un golpe y la tierra se levantó golpeando a todas las mane six rainbow: ahora veras(dijo mientras volaba Asia el) berserker:¡¡LARGATE MALDITA BASURA!!(dijo mientras golpeaba a rainbow la cual salió volando) rainbow:¡¡AAHH¡¡ mi nariz me rompió la nariz berseker:!!!JAJAJA SIGES VIVA PERO QUE FUERTE ERES¡¡¡ en eso berseker iba a tacar a rainbow cuando twilight le lanzo un rallo twilight:rainbow estas bien rainbow:si solo me rompió la nariz(dijo esta mientras se acomodaba la nariz) twilight: bien tu eres berserker no como te través a atacar poniville!! berserker:!!SIERRA LA VOCA¡¡ soldados: como te atreves a hablarle así a su alteza cuando todos los soldados trataron de aremeter contra el le ronpio el guello y lo paresia ser su cola era unas espada con la cual mato al resto de los guardias twilight:tu eres un maldito monstro en eso se escuchó una risa era berserker pero a parece su vos furiosa cambio twilight:que? berserker:jajajajajajaja monstro eres estúpida o que la cara de twilight cambio de confundida a asustada al ver la cara de berserker berserker¡¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRO USTEDES LO PONIS LO SON .. SON UNAS BASURAS QUE DEVEN DESAPARESER!!!(dijo con ira mientras su ojos se asían rojos y dependía un aura rojiza) todas: pero que!!! berserker:¡¡¡YO NACI AQUI YO CREESI AQUI FUI MARJINADO INSULTADO SOLO POR NASER CON UNA DEFORMIDAD EN LAS ALAS!!! rainbow: deformidad!!?? applejack: es un Pegaso pero no tiene alas twilight: es de poniville(dijo twilight sorprendida) berserker:¡¡Y AORA UN ESTUPIDO ALICORNIO ME LLAMA MOUNSTRO YO.. YO.. TE.. MATARE!!!(dijo con una gran ira mientras el aura rojiza se Asia cada vez más grande) twilight: que? berserker:¡¡TE MATARE A TI Y A LOS QUE TE IMPORTAN TE ARE SUFRIR MALDITA BASURA!! (dijo mientras creaba de la nada un tornado rojo) twiight: pero que como.. entonces apareció un tornado rojo y todos la mane six fieron absorbidas por el todas:AAAAAHHHH¡¡¡¡ berserker:!!!MUERAN DE UNA VES NO SOPORTO VERLAS¡¡¡ todas las mane six se encontraban dentro detonado twilight: tengo una idea para salir será peligroso nos mandara volando a partes lejanas de equestria así que cada una agarrémonos de alguien nos reuniremos en el canterlot yo iré con fluttershy fluttershy: eh está bien(dijo cogiendo el casco de twilight) rarity:entonses yo iré con applejack(dijo esta mientras agarra el casco de applejack) applejack:ok rainbow: entonces yo iré con pinkie(dijo esta agarrando el casco de pinkie pie) pinkie:bieenn(dijo pinkie entusiasmada pero hago nerviosa al parecer) rainbow: pero espera porque en canterlot twilight: después se los diré si no escapamos ahora moriremos en eso twilight eso brillar su cuerno y una por una salió volando berseker:¡¡NOOOO ESCAPORN MALDITA SEA!! rainbow y pinkie salieron volando hasta un bosque lejos de la tirrera equetria rainbow: bueno debemos movernos pinkie: si.. paso el tiempo y avía un silencio incomodo rainbow: pinkie pasa algo as estado muy callada estas bien pinkie: si estoy bien… en eso de la nada un oso negro con ojos rojos apareció y ataco pinkie rainbow:pinkie!!!! El oso negro no ataco a rainbow solo se rio i desapareció rainbow:oh no pinkie rayos que hago ahora en eso pinkie abrió los ojos y con lágrimas le dijo a rainbow pinkie:rainbow… rainbow: si pinkie…(dijo rainbow con lágrimas mientras traba de ayudar a pinkie) pinkie:sobre lo que te quería decir.. rainbow:pinkie no ay tiempo para eso(dijo rainbow con lágrimas) pinkie:rainbow yo (dijo con lágrimas) pinkie: yo te amo en eso pinkie la beso y luego perdió el conocimiento ,rainbow se quedó sin palabras no pensó ni en lo que su amiga le dijo ni en el beso que le dio solo pensó en salvar a pinkie rápido , volaba lo más rápido que podía en el camino encontró una cabaña en la cual llevo a pinkie por suerte avía unas vendas allí en la despensa y las uso para curar a pinkIe después de unas horas pinkie despertó pinkie:dashie.. rainbow se encontrar dormida en el borde de las cama de pinkie rainbow:oh pinkie gracias a celestia que estas bien(dijo con lágrimas en los ojos) pinkie:dashie tu..tu me odias por lo que dije i ice(dijo mientras se cubra la cara de la vergüenza) rainbow: por qué dices eso(dijo confundida mientras se secaba las lágrimas y en ese instante recordó lo que le dijo) recuerdo pinkie:yo te amo fin del recuero en eso rainbow se tocó sus labios con los cascos pinkie:rainbow?(dijo algo asustada) rainbow:pinkie... yo Categoría:Series Fan Fics